Pasts Collide
by Kira Neami
Summary: I left home to find a new life. That plan backfired when I was in a secret agency. I left my new friends and family behind for a better life. Before I knew it, I was being called back. My new leader is none other than the kind and funny blonde I knew from my job. Funny how all of my history is coming back. My friends are in danger and my ex-best friend wants to take over the world.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and anything not in the story.**

 **ONWARDS MINIONS!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A file was thrown to the table around the five of the six Avengers. Paper spilled from the file as the leader, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, reached for the documents. Each paper was a summarized file on their newest target.

"In order to defeat Loki, we will need some extra help. I gathered you all here not twenty minutes ago. However, there is one more that is needed for the task of saving the work. Find them and make sure they are brought back here." Came the calm demand of Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. His lone eye scanned the group as Steve passed the file around to the rest of the group. "I won't have Loki kill any more of my agents when there is a way to defeat him."

The group all looked over their papers with confusion written on their faces. A picture of a woman in her early to mid-twenties was the first thing they saw. Shoulder length platinum blonde hair fell from her head in soft waves; her bangs framing a young face. Bright grey eyes stared ahead with a determined look; a pair of glasses covering said eyes.

"Iris?!"

"Dalthina?!"

The shouts of the Avengers rang throughout the meeting hall. Eyes snapped to each other as the question of how this girl knew those present. The billionaire and doctor being the only ones confused at the outburst of the team.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, Iris, could you shelf these books for me?" came the voice of my boss and friend.

My head snapped up as she called; my, now, feathered style and black dyed hair bounced with the motion as my grey eyes looked on the direction of the voice. In front of me stood Milly Johnson. Milly was a tall girl standing at 6 feet even, making her several inches taller than me. She had her brown hair styled in a cute pixie cut, showing off her green eyes. A bright smile spread across her face as she waited for my answer.

I laughed a little at her childish behavior. There was only one reason why she ever asked me to shelf the books. That reason was if our usual patron came by. "Why? Too lazy to do it yourself?" I asked in an amused tone. This caused her to laugh before walking away. Probably to go find our other co-worker Matt. With another laugh I stood from my place in the break room, dusting my capris as I went. I smoothed out the blue ruffled blouse I wore before making my way to the door, a smile on my face.

Rounding the corner, I froze in my tracks. All color drained from my body as I saw the group in front of me. I quickly regained my bearings before plastering a smile on my face yet again. My body appeared calm as I walked to the group.

"Hi, Steve." I greeted my friend.

Steve looked up from the book in his hand as he heard my voice. Bright blue eyes snapped in my direction. A small smile played on his lips as he softly closed his book. Once the book was back on the shelf, he walked over to where I was standing by the cart with books I needed to shelf.

I studied the blonde as he made his way across the library to me. He wore a plain navy blue shirt with a brown leather biker's jacket, showing he had driven here today. A pair of form fitting jeans hung from his hips accompanied by a pair of black combat boots. Overall, I thought he looked hot in the attire.

"Hey, Iris. Haven't seen you around here today." Came our usual greeting. I don't know how he did it, but he always seems to show up when I'm on break.

I let out a laugh as I picked up a stack of books, intent on taking then to their places. "I was on break!" I defended humorously. "Besides," I began, pausing to place a book on the shelf, "It seems like you brought some friends with you this time." I nodded my head in the direction of the group. In my head, I began assessing them, determining if they were a threat to Milly, Matt, or myself.

I started with the world famous Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Dressed in a white, grease covered shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers, the man looked more out of place than his companion. Messy brown hair fell into his face as brown eyes scanned the area in wonder. With his hands in his pocket, Tony began to wander around the library, leaving the last of the group to stand by the door.

The woman, I knew. I had worked with her years before I became a librarian. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Natasha Romanov, also known as Black Widow, looked every bit the skilled assassin she was. Her disguise for the day consisted of a black form fitting shirt. A pair of black pants covered her long legs before reaching a pair of black combat boots. Her short red hair bounced from side to side as she glanced around the building. I knew from experience that she had weapons hidden in her person at all times.

I hadn't noticed that I had finished with my chore until I looked back to my cart. All of the books were gone and neatly placed on the shelves where they belonged. I looked up to my blonde friend with a smile as I made a move to ask about his friends. "So, who do you have wit-"

"HEY, IRIS, MILLY SAID YOU COUD TAKE THE DAY OFF!" screamed the voice of my co-worker Matt. I jumped at the volume of the voice before glaring at the brown haired nineteen year old boy who stood in the small hallway leading to the break room. A large grin spread across his face when he noticed that Steve had friends with him. Sliding his hazel eyes to me again, I saw the mischief that boy was planning. I was about to go up to him and hit him when Milly showed up.

A matching grin was seen on her face as she looked between me and my friend. "Why don't you go run along, Iris? I'm sure Steve," she pointed to the blonde beside me, "Would love your company." She said.

I could feel my face getting hot from what Milly was implying. I wanted to yell at her. To tell her and Matt that there was nothing between Steve and me. However, a certain red head decided to intervene. "Steve told us of a friend and we were curious as to who the lucky girl was." came her fake excited voice. She walked up to where we were standing and looped arms with me, causing my body to tense. She smiled in my direction before she began to tug me in the direction of the door. "Thank you for allowing us to spend time with her." And with that, I was dragged out of the safety of the library.

Tony and Steve followed behind us as we all walked. As soon as we had exited the door, Natasha's expression went blank and indifferent, her grip switching to my elbow. I tried to pull from her to no avail.

Our walk was silent save for the sound of my struggle against the assassin. I began to look around for any escape route I could find. I didn't want to use my powers on them. I couldn't.

"I wouldn't struggle much if I were you, Flower."

I was startled by the sudden appearance of Tony Stark. I craned my neck to see the celebrity smirking in my direction. A glare appeared on my face as I addressed the arrogant billionaire. "I know damn well I shouldn't!" I called to him, bringing forth a confused look from my favorite blonde. "Natasha," I glared in the red heads direction, "You know you could have just told me you needed to speak with me!" I semi-shouted at her. Her grip on my arm grew as I spoke her real name. "Better yet," I finally pulled my arm from her, causing her to spin around, her hand reaching for one of her hidden weapons. "Why didn't Fury come see me himself!?" I asked in rage.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration before turning on my heel, intent on going home since I was given the day off. I pushed my way past Tony, not even sparing Steve a look as I ran from the SHIELD agent. I was barely able to hear Steve call out to me. I simply ignored him as I ran into the streets of New York, vanishing from their view.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I had stormed my way back to my small home in one of the less busy parts of the city, not bothering to apologize to the people I shoved out of the way.

I was angry.

I was furious.

I wanted to scream.

I stormed up to my front door, snapping my fingers, unlocking the small home instantly. Throwing open the door, I slammed it shut before making my way to my room.

"I see that you didn't like your escort group?"

I spun around to see a dark skinned man garbed in a black trench coat and an eye patch over his right eye sitting calmly on my recliner. Anger surged through me at the sight of Fury in my home. I narrowed my eyes at him as I made my way into the room. An arrogant smirk made its way on his face at my expression.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nick? How did you find me?" I demanded. I wanted to know how this man located me. Why he wanted me to work for him again. It had been two years since I left that life behind me. What reason did he have to bring me back here?

Nick simply stared at me, deep in thought. It seemed like hours went by with us sitting in complete silence before he spoke again, throwing a file on the small coffee table between us. And let me say, when he did speak again, it caused me to freeze in my place in shock and dread.

"The Tesseract has been stolen. Barton's been compromised."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **So here is the end of chapter one! I know I haven't been keeping up with my stories, but let me explain! My summer break before I start college is ending and there have been complications with school and family that have taken my time from my stories. No, I have not forgotten my other stories. I still work on them between other things. This one was a lot shorter than my other ones, thus finishing it first.**

 **I apologize for the lack of stories! I'll try to make the waits shorter between chapters! Please don't be mad at me! D':**

 **Until next time,**

 **JA NE~~**


End file.
